


Apolune

by ypsese



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ambiguous Age, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kisses, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, Powerful Orgasms, Sharing a Bed, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Uta Being an Asshole, but a good asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: In which (Y:N) wakes up very hot and very bothered.





	Apolune

✽

Sun peeks in through thick curtains and sweat was pouring from her body as her eyes snapped open and she gasped. 

Heat squirmed across her skin and she bit her lip trying not to move and wake the man who slept beside her. Slowly peeling the sheets off her skin she sighed as the cool air hit her thighs, but as she reached over to check the time, a hand that was around her waist tighten and she grunted as she spun back into bed, her hair sprawling and her legs flailing.

"Don't leave yet..." He mutters, his morning voice made her blink and she sighed, not trying to resist. His head nuzzled the crook of her neck and she panted as heat lolled on her skin.

She felt herself blister and Uta didn't seem to mind as his cool skin soothed her fast beating heart. Eventually, the ghoul seemed to notice her uncomfortable posture and he murmured something softly and tilted his head.

"Something wrong?" His mercury eyes blinked at her and she swallowed the lustful expression that divided her face and shook her head. He bare legs bending as his hands landed on them, nimble fingers travelling to her thighs.

"I...I...s-so hot in here." She pants as her eyes stare up at the ceiling, her heart was hammering in her chest and she swallowed once again. Her throat was dry and she felt an invisible pressure bubbling in her stomach and shoulders. 

Uta's eyes travelled her face searching for something and she licked her lips and squirmed underneath his bowed body.

Her neck was starting to heat up now and her spine tingled with heat, her mind started to get cloudy and her breaths got increasingly harsher. 

The heat and pressure were pulsing from her aching core. Her nub was twitching and her lips were soft. Her eyes widened in embarrassment and she swallowed the lump of emotion that caught in her throat. 

"Sweetheart, I think you're on heat..." He purrs making her blush, red covering her cheeks so brightly that it would of masked the heat comprising in her blood.

"H-Heat? I thought only animals went on heat..." She said meekly as his hand trailed further and further where she wanted it to go. Her breath panned out and he watched the delicious expression she made as his soft fingers traced her clit through her panties.

"But we're all animals, sweetheart~" He cooed in her ear as he nibbled on the flesh. His quick fingers running across the elastic of her panties as his padded thumb brushed over her nub softly, applying nimble pressure.

She bites her lip and looks straight into his eyes and he is less than surprised by her lustrous expression. He hums as his hands dishevel from her clothed sex and creep up to her bare chest. His hands dance over her hard pebbles of sensitive flesh and she gasped at the sensation, her sex pulsing with need.

His hands come back down to her clothed sex and he brushes his thumb over her aching nub again and she cries out, biting her hand to muffle her sobs. 

He clicks his tongue in disappointment and hooks his index fingers around her underwear and tugs them down her legs. They hang on her knees as they start to tremble. He gazes at her heat, feeling something coil in his stomach. 

He doesn't even say anything when he sinks one finger into her. Sinking it into the knuckle she moans softly until his lips capture her own and he drinks up her sweet sounds.

He places his thumb on her clit and pressed down.  Just as he had expected, her hips bucked up and she grinds his thumb against her bundle of nerves. He sinks another finger into her and then another when she whimpers for more.

His slips his tongue into her cavern as he starts to causally pump his fingers into and out of her stretching walls. She gasped into his mouth and her hands flail. He growls and collects her hands as they struggle to gain purchase on anything and pins them above her head.

The new speed ruined her resolve, stretching her walls and slamming her sweet spot, the aloft sense that he emanated made her even more turned on. Her body thrashed and sweated as she pulled on his strong fingers, instinctively. His four digits were long and strong, and now pulling out almost completely before jamming back in, reshaping her.

"Sweetheart, you are doing so well," He says as he watched her thrash and squirm, he licks his lips and continues to pump his fingers at a fast pace, watching her cry and whine against his other hand that pins her to the bed.

She cried out over and over, seeing flashes of black and white. Her sex was sore, beating, but begging for release. Her nails scrapped his unmoving hand and her toes curled, her hips bucking and chasing that high she craved for.

"Uta..." Her soft voice was hoarse as she scratched the vowels in his name.

She clenched down on his fingers and her muscles seized. Tears welled in her lustrous (E:C) eyes as a sharp pulse shot through her body and into her very soul.

(Y:N) choked as the pounding left her speechless, cracking under the greatest climax she had ever experienced. Her eyes were wide and her lips were straight as she screamed, the heat that was building across her skin vaporised. Her lips and nub softened, but the pleasure endured, even after she was spent and whimpering.

Her body numbed and fell against the soft sheets and mattress, jittering, losing the battle. Her mind blanked, feeling nothing but the soft breath of her lover as he spoke soft assuring words into her bruised ears, she nods breathlessly and listened to everything.

"We are all animals huh?" She manages to choke out making him laugh, black eyes staring at her and red pupils widening, surprised to see her somewhat stable after her earth shattering orgasm.

"That we are (Y:N), and this animal just happened to fall for you." He says as he wraps his long arms around her and nuzzles into her neck, soft dark hair tickling her face.

✽


End file.
